Broken but Together
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: First Songfic. Double D has runaway when the sweet sounds of music fill the crisp air of the Culdisac one autumn they children follow the beautiful notes. Where the kind out a sweet truthful tale yet to be told. Suck at summaries please read it.


**This is what happens when I listen to way too much Seether. Anyway first EEnE fic this is about Double D and my OC Ally and a sweet moment they shared.**

**This is my VERY FIRST attempt at a song fic so be nice to it.**

**I don't own anything only Ally and this story.**

* * *

Deep within a small cul-de-sac it was a chilly autumn day. As the children of the cul-de-sac played. A light sound was heard from the woods. The children heard the sound revealing it to be sweet notes of a guitar being strum. "Let's check it out." A blond girl named Nazz said. As other gathered around her a girl in a pink tank top and jeans, occupied by a boy in a blue sweater, a boy in a hat, a blue haired foreign boy, and 2 others. "I don't know." The boy with a red hat said named Kevin. "What you scared?" A short chinless boy in a yellow shirt taunted. The two shot glares at each other. But were stopped by a lovable offa in a red and white shirt and a green jacket. Running in between the 2 into the woods. "PRETTY MUSIC! PRETTY MUSIC!" The boy exclaimed.

* * *

The others followed and cane to a small clearing in the woods. Where they saw another person sitting under a large tree near a small creek. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt with a solid red shirt over it, black ripped stone washed jeans, and black Nike's, he also had blond hair, and blond bangs dyed at the tips electric blue, and blue eyes. He had a small black beanie on his head but it covered the back of his head so his bangs showed. He also had a black acoustic guitar on his hands, that he was strumming sweet but sad sounding notes from.

The short chinless boy glared at the otherwise unseen young man. As the boy in the jacket was jumping with glee and pointing at the boy with the guitar. "That's Double D. That asshole what's he doing here?" The boy known as Eddy hissed. As his gullible friend Ed kept jumping. Nazz hushed him as more sweet notes were being heard from Double D's guitar.

* * *

_"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh..."_ The young boy sang.

_"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...away. I keep your photograph...not know it serves me well.."_ He sang sweetly although he looked broken.

* * *

Everyone was speechless having no idea that he could sing and sound so good. Nazz, the boy in the blue sweater know as Jimmy, his best friend the girl in the pink tank Sarah, the foreign boy known as Rolf, and Ed. All watched as Double D looked at his reflection in the small creek. He looked at his broken face and sighed.

* * *

_"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.."_ He sang again.

* * *

Out of the blue a girl with short blond hair and red eyes came from behind Double D. And rested her hands on his shoulders.

* * *

_"Cause I'm broken...When I'm lonesome...and I don't feel right..when your gone away.."_ They sang in perfect harmony as he strummed on the guitar. Perfectly matched and insync with one another.

* * *

The girl was Double D's girlfriend Ally or as everyone else called her Crazy. She had taken the boy into her home when he was at his most low. When his "friends" hurt and used him for the last time. He left and had been living with her for the past year.

* * *

Double D kept strumming. _"You've gone away...You don't feel me here...Anymore."_ He sang. As Ally walked past him and over to a small area full of leave less trees.

_"The worst is over now...And we can breath again...I wanna hold you high and steal my pain... Away...There's some much left to learn...and no one left to find..."_ Ally sang as she gently touched a bare tree branch.

_"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."_ She sang.

_"Cause I'm broken...When I'm open...And I don't feel right... I am stronger now... Cause I'm broken...When I'm lonesome...And I don't feel right...When your gone awaaaayyy."_ They both sang beautifully.

* * *

Double D kept strumming as Ally lightly hummed. He looked up at her only once, and looked like tears were ready to pierce his blue eyes.

There was silence between the two for what seemed like hours. Till...

* * *

_"Cause I'm broken...When I'm open...And I don't feel right...I am stronger now...Cause I'm Broken...When I'm lonesome... And I don't feel right...when your gone awaaayyy.."_ They sang.

Ally then walked up to Double D and kneeled down to him and they looked at each other. She crawled closer to him as there gazes stayed locked on each other. Till they were face to face.

_"Cause I'm Broken...When Im lonesome... And I don't feel right...When your gone..."_ They sang.

* * *

They stared at each other. Deeply wanting one another. But Ally felt tears pierce her eyes and she looked away from him. Absolutely and truly broken. He laid a hand to her cheek and brought her face back to his. He rested his forehead against her and sighed. He felt broken too. He didn't want to leave but he had too. They looked at each other her blood red eyes staring at his sky blue ones. She drew closer to him and there lips met.

Their moment lasted for a few minutes then the 2 parted. Ally looked at him and he looked at her. As a tear fell from her eyes. He rested a hand on her cheek and whipped her tears away.

* * *

_"You gone away...You don't feel me here... Anymore."_ He sang lightly.

* * *

Then looked at her. She rested her forehead against his. She carefully brought her body closer to his. She kissed him once more. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her fingers in some of his blond hair. As there moment deepened. He placed one arm on her waist and his other hand on the back of her head. They were broken. They've been beaten, used, and hurt by many. But now they were together.

* * *

**This is sweet but I think it's sappy.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review.**


End file.
